James and Lily's Easy Guide to Ending up Together
by ShaelynnSophia
Summary: James and Lily find that even in a world without magic they truly are soulmates.


All credit for the characters goes to J.K. Rowling

"Remus, you up for The Hogshead tonight?" Hair still wet from the shower James made his way into the living space he shared with his mates.

They'd all met at boarding school and ever since had been inseparable. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were like James' brothers. When his parents died they were the ones he turned to and when Remus was diagnosed with leukaemia they were the first people he told.

Sirius and James both played professional football for the same team while Remus and Peter worked for the same law firm in London. That's not to say they didn't spend time apart, because they did. Peter had been dating Hestia for two years while Remus and Emmeline had been dating since their school days. Sirius on the other hand had been in love with the same girl for as long as James had known him. First she was his next door neighbour and then she became the best female footballer in all of England. Marlene was every guys dream and she knew how Sirius felt but refused to address him on it. As for James himself? He was content being alone; he always had plans or practises that couldn't be cancelled so even if he wanted to he couldn't fit in time to spend with a girlfriend. Besides, lately girls would only ever come up to him in pubs because he was famous, and part of James wondered if any girl could see past that.

Snapping back to reality he took a seat beside Remus at the kitchen table. "Not tonight James, I have plans."

James stopped his hand in the middle of pouring his cereal. "Please tell me it's Emme and not her."

At that moment Sirius came out from his room and Peter came in the front door carrying the mail. James couldn't resist putting Remus in the hot seat. "Morning fellows, Remus here was just telling me how he has plans tonight."

Peter tensed but turned away not wanting to get involved. Sirius didn't react so mildly. "Lupin, what is with you and that girl? You've got Emmeline what do you need her for?"

Taking a deep breath and a gulp of coffee Remus turned to face both Sirius and James. "What is it with you two? You've never even met her."

"I don't have to," James began, "in my experience any girl named Lily is an emotional tosspot. The fact that she demands so much of your time is absolutely revolting, I'm surprised Emmeline is okay with it."

"Demands my time? Where have you been James? She just got back from working abroad for the past year, and besides, I'm the one who invited her out." Standing up and making his way towards the door Remus turned back to glare at his mates. "I'm going to be late but I'd be happy to continue this conversation at a time after you've met her and can form a realistic conclusion."

"That sounds great to me." Even Peter turned his attention, from the painting on the wall, to Sirius. "My birthday's next weekend, invite her to that."

* * *

Stepping out of the cab Remus swerved through clumps of people eventually making his way to the door. When he got inside he spotted Lily immediately, her red hair sticking out in the crowd.

"Lils!" He called as he made his way closer. "You look wonderful, that Australian sun did you good." She blushed and laughed; a sound Remus hadn't heard in the longest time.

Sliding into the booth so he was opposite her, Remus' smile faltered a little. "I've got some good news and some bad news, which do you want first?"

Lily's laughing ceased. "I just got back Remus, how is it that you already have bad news?"

Deciding to go right to the good news Remus began. "Emmeline got home last week so she's going to try to stop bye tonight and say hello."

"That's awfully sweet of her, now spit out the bad news Lupin."

Sighing he lowered his gaze to the table. He had no problem confronting James or Sirius but Lily was a whole different situation. "I need you to come to Sirius' birthday with me."

Lily's faced scrunched up, "why would I do that?"

"We've been friends a long time Lil and you'll always come before my other mates but that doesn't mean I like that you all hate each other."

"I've always respected you having other friends Lupin, I just don't respect their playboy ways." The way she said the second part made the conversation sound so final but Remus wasn't ready to give up.

"Are you really going to let them be the bigger people? Sirius invited you to this party and if you don't go they'll think even less of you."

"Since when do I care what they think of me?"

"You care what everyone thinks of you Lily, it's your fatal flaw."

"Well I have nothing to wear."

"You can borrow something from Emme."

* * *

On Saturday Lily almost backed out twice but eventually she got herself dressed and fixed her hair. The dress was nice; unlike most of Emmeline's wardrobe it showed a fair bit of skin in the leg department. Lily was fairly tall though so it worked in her favour. After strapping on her shoes she sat down at her computer and quickly typed out an email to her boss.

 _Albus,_

 _I was wondering if you'd had a chance to review the column? I know it could be risky but I think it may be just the thing to skyrocket our ratings._

 _On another topic I don't think I'll be able to make it into the office tomorrow. Somehow Remus talked me into going to a party with the football players and I doubt I'll recover for days. Plus it's a Sunday and what type of normal person works on Sunday's?_

 _Anyway, let me know about the column and I'll see you Monday._

 _Lily_

Lily had worked for the same magazine for years. Her boss; Albus, had been kind of like a father figure for her when her parents died, so much so that he knew who she meant when she said "the football players."

Albus had started a magazine almost twenty years before Lily was born. He named it the Daily Prophet because even though it went out weekly the magazine catalogued what had happened each day of the previous week. Now though, they sent so much out online that the actual magazine was really no different than every other magazine.

Even though she was living pay check to pay check Lily wouldn't quit her job because she loved it so much. Besides, she had a gorgeous flat even though it wasn't in the best neighbourhood, she had Albus' undying support and she had Remus, what more could a girl want?

* * *

"James," Remus called as he came into the kitchen. "I need you to do me a favour."

Looking up from the magazine he was reading James nodded. "What do you need this time Lupin?"

"You have to go get Lily."

"Why can't you get her?"

"Emme's car broke down so I have to go get her. Before you ask, Peter's already at Hestia's and Sirius headed out to the pub twenty minutes ago."

"She can walk."

Rolling his eyes Remus crossed his fingers behind his back hoping the same trick he used on Lily would work on James. "Are you really going to let her be the bigger person? She agreed to come to this party and if you just disinvite her like this it's going to make you look like a jerk."

Remus must have had some sort of magic ability because it worked, James only argued for a couple more minutes before giving in.

* * *

Lily was just about to text Remus and ask him what was taking so long when she heard a knock on her door. Getting up and grabbing her purse she made her way to the door and unlocked the various deadbolts.

Upon opening the door her purse slid off her arm and hit the floor. "Who are you?"

For a brief moment after the door opened James couldn't find words. Why was she so beautiful? Couldn't Remus have an ugly friend? Finally though he managed to speak. "Uh I'm James, Remus' friend."

"Where's Remus?"

"He's uh picking up Emmeline so he asked me to come get you."

"Well I can walk."

Finally registering her hostile tone James returned the glare of the pretty girl. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Gathering up every last bit of courage she had, Lily began to yell at the boy. "Yes actually I do. Not everyone gets to live the light and easy life you live. We don't all get by on our fame, some of us have to work in order to eat and I don't mean work like scoring goals on a field because that is play and not work. If I had a life like that, if I could just laze back half the time then maybe I'd be just as insufferable but my life is far from similar to that. I mean did you see the kind of people in this neighbourhood? My apartment has been broken into multiple times and I've had two cars stolen, nothing about that is fun. Do you want to know the worst part? The worst part is I rarely get to see Remus and when I do all he ever talks about is you blokes, and to be completely honest, I don't care that Sirius made two goals last week or that you got a cleat to the face the week before that, I really couldn't care less."

Sensing a pause in her rant James looked up from the floor. "Are you done yet?"

She looked like she was about ready to punch him in the face. "Excuse me?"

"Well we should probably get going."

Not really sure how to respond, all Lily said was; "I have to go get my jacket."

Turning she headed back into her bedroom and searched to no avail to find the jacket Emmeline had given to her for her birthday a few years earlier.

Meanwhile James was standing awkwardly at the slightly opened door. He was about ready to yell at her to hurry up when she yelled out at him. "Can you check if there's a black jacket hanging by the door?"

Slowly opening up the door James just about gasped when he saw the flat. He'd expected it to be dirty and cramped but instead it was pristinely clean and quite large. Sure it was nothing compared to his place but the kitchen was brand new and fully loaded bookshelves lined the walls. Remembering the task at hand he turned to the line of coats by the door. One hook only held scarves, and of the other two one held a heavy winter coat and the other held a few lighter jackets none of which were black.

"I don't see one." Turning back to further examine the flat James noticed a stack of papers sitting on a nearby desk, checking that she wasn't coming yet he moved to examine them.

Each page was titled " _Ask Lily_ " and then showed a question and an answer. The first one read;

 _Dear Lily,_

 _My husband and I are expecting our first child later this year and we can't decide on a name. It's going to be a girl and I love the name Clementine but my husband hates it and wants to go with the name Mia. What should we do? Is there a middle ground we can reach where we'll both be happy?_

 _Heather_

 _Dear Heather,_

 _Naming a child can be a harder process then anyone realizes (until they have a kid of their own that is) so it's perfectly normal to not be sure. I am a strong believer however that when you've found the name you will be sure. I'm happy to give some suggestions of what I see as a middle ground, but ultimately, the decision is yours and your husbands._

 _Amelia - I love this name because it's got multiple nickname options. It's not as long as Clementine but is longer than Mia (it also shares the ia sound with Mia)._

 _Cornelia - This name has the same pros as Amelia with the added bonus that it starts with a C like Clementine._

 _Nia - If you have a specific reason why you don't like Mia (maybe a relative has the name) then you might like the less popular Nia._

 _Calliope - This is the most out there choice but I think it would be a nice compromise. The classy nickname Callie is not as short as Mia but is only two syllables. As for the full name, it's long but not too long and uncommon but not unheard of._

 _Those are my four suggestions but the readers have sent in plenty of their own as well that I can't resist adding to the list. My favourites by far are; Octavia, Eleanor, Kristina, and Emma._

 _From all of us here at the Daily Prophet, congratulations and best of luck on choosing a name Heather._

 _Lily_

"What are you doing?"

Setting the letter down James turned to see the fiery redhead glaring daggers at him. "You work for the Daily Prophet?"

James thought she was about to scream but instead she simply said "yes."

"Remus said you'd been gone all year, you were the one writing those Australian articles, weren't you?" She nodded, "they were really good, especially the one where you compared our terminology with there's and the North American's."

"You read the Prophet?"

"Why, does that surprise you?"

"No, well I don't know, I wasn't sure if they even taught you to read at that fancy private school."

"So that's where all your hate stems from."

"What?"

"Well you lost Remus for seven years and that whole time he was with us, Sirius and me, you're still scared you'll lose him forever."

"What are you a shrink now?"

"If the football thing doesn't work out I guess I have a backup career."

"No not really, you're rubbish at it." The look on her face said otherwise though.

"Lily," he said changing the subject. "These articles are brilliant; I mean all your articles are brilliant." James could feel his face turning red as he stumbled to find words.

Making her way to the door but also closer to James, Lily stopped. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

James paused not really sure what to say but before he could stop himself he said the words he'd never thought he'd say to Lily. "I like you, you won't let anyone tell you what to do, and you don't care what anyone thinks of you."

A smirk came to Lily's face. "The famous James Potter likes me, I never-" Stopping her mid-sentence James kissed her. He'd lost complete control of himself and he knew he'd be paying for it later.

Lily was quite disappointed to say that she liked it, she was hoping he'd be a terrible kisser because then she'd really have a reason to hate him but it turned out that James was good at everything he did.

When they both fully comprehended what was happening they jumped apart. For a second neither one said anything and then they both burst out "we should probably get going."

Silently Lily locked her flat and followed James down the stairs and out into the deserted street. When he held the car door open for her she almost made a sarcastic remark but then realized that it really was a genuine gesture.

As they drove deeper into the city a couple things popped into Lily's mind. The first was that she was in a car with a professional football player, and the second was that said football player had just kissed her, in her flat nonetheless!

As the drive went on the situation just seemed to get more awkward with neither one saying anything. Eventually they hit solid traffic.

"Looks like we're going to be here awhile."

Ignoring his comment Lily scanned the streets. Her eyes finally seeing something she recognized; she pointed. "Pull in there."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm famished and I get really cranky when I'm hungry. You can risk it if you want but don't say I didn't warn you."

Taking one look at Lily he rolled his eyes. "Fine but can't we find a nicer place?"

She laughed, "what? The famous football star doesn't want to be seen in a diner? Sorry but this is one of my favourite places in London."

James scrunched up his nose, "it doesn't even look all that nice, what's the appeal?"

"It's an American diner and all the staff are American so I like to sit in there and listen to their funny accents." James burst out laughing. "Cut it out James!"

Hearing her say his name really sobered him up but he still managed a smirk. "You're a terrible person, you know that? Those poor foreigners are just trying to earn a living, I feel sorry for them having to deal with prudes like you."

"I believe that's the pot calling the kettle black Mr. Potter. Who is it that doesn't even want to go in?"

"Okay, we'll go in, but I have my eye on you so be on your best behaviour."

Once in the parking lot James hopped out of the car at lightning speed and before Lily could even reach the door handle he'd locked the car. She was about to yell at him but then noticed he was coming around to her door. Unlocking the door he held it opened and offered her a hand.

"Well aren't you Mr. Chivalrous." James smiled in response, and subsequently just about caused Lily to melt. She hadn't really noticed in the flat how beautiful he was, but it was now clear why the whole female population was obsessed with him.

Breaking apart their stare Lily moved towards the door but was of course beaten there by James. Grabbing his wrist Lily pulled James into a corner booth.

"You've got quite the death grip; you almost pulled my arm off."

"Why are you complaining? You'd still be able to play football." Rolling his eyes James picked up a menu. "You don't need that, I've got you covered." Giving her a skeptical look James obeyed. Noticing movement in the kitchen Lily called out. "Oi Ben, what's a person got to do around here to get service?"

There was an eerie silence followed by a bang and then Ben appeared. "Well if it isn't Lily Evans, how was Australia?"

"It was lovely but I'm more than happy to be back. Would you be able to get us two of the usual in fewer than ten minutes? We have a birthday party to get to."

"For you Lily darling? I think I can arrange it, but Roy's on duty so I'm not making any promises." With that he left and Lily was left giggling.

James didn't let it go on for too long though. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Lily paled; "excuse me?"

"Are you seeing that bloke?" James nervously ran a hand through his hair waiting for her response.

"If I was I never would have kissed you." Something about the way she said it made another question come to James' lips.

"Do you wish you were?"

She thought about it for a moment but ultimately said; "no. It's not him per se, more just the type of person he is. I want my husband to be like that."

James didn't even notice he was smiling, "like what?"

"The usual things, kind, compassionate, honest. Ben is someone who would never cheat and who would sacrifice himself to save you; there are not many people left like that."

James sighed, "he sounds like a real keeper to me, I don't see why you aren't with him."

"Well that's just it, he's so perfect that it's like he's my brother. Sometimes it's the bad and the ugly that make you fall in love with a person."

"Like the childhood cliché of a boy who picks on a girl growing up to marry that girl?"

"Yeah exactly like that."

A grin spread across James' face. "I have the strangest sense I know just what you're talking about."

Lily smiled back, "me too."

A/N

On a personal note it's almost midnight on June 30th 2016 and my brother just graduated from high school. I doubt he'll ever read any of this but in case he does; I'm so proud of you and couldn't be happier to be your sister. Although I'm way more obsessed now, Harry is something we'll always share, from when Mom first read us the books to a couple weeks ago when we played trivial pursuit (Potter addition of course). I guess you could say it's our past, present, and with no doubt our future (I'm planning a return to Harry Potter World as we speak).

* * *

Now relating to the story, this is my first one-shot so let me know what you thought. I haven't given up on LEAMMEGTM or JPEGTFIL but I have sadly been going through some writer's block. This is also my first AU and I really enjoyed writing in a new setting so with no negative reviews I may write more like this. Most of the characters I believe are pretty much the same but the two I feel the need to clarify are; Ben and Roy. Ben is meant to be Benjy Fenwick while Roy (although minor) is a play at Gilderoy Lockhart. I guess that's it, so I'll be seeing you guys in the near future when LEAMMEGTM gets back on track.

Have a reminiscent day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


End file.
